Icky Day
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastian. This is a request from b.i008. In this one Fae is sick again after stress gets too her. How will Sebastian keep Meyrin, Baldroy, and Finny quiet so Fae can rest? How will he take care of her on top of figuring out what to do with those three? Enjoy :)


Thanks to the stress, Fae has been going through she is sick once again. She got all the paperwork done but it came with a price. She groans and whimpers looking up at Sebastian with a pathetic look from the couch. He looks down at her sad that his kitten is suffering. He feels her forehead she's burning up badly. He scoops her up and tucks her into bed where she's tucked into bed. She coughs in her sleeve and snuggles into the blankets, he puts a thermometer into her mouth. Promising to be right back he makes her a basin of water and puts wash clothes into the basin.

"Meyrin." he says

"Uh. Yes, Sebastian?" asks Meyrin

"Do me a favor and go to the pharmacy and get me this please. Lady Fae isn't doing to well, I'm afraid." says Sebastian

"Oh dear. Poor Lady Fae." says Meyrin

"Yes, please hurry. Bring Finny and Baldroy with you. Remind them to stay quiet, Lady Fae needs as much peace and quiet as she can get." says Sebastian

"Right away" says Meyrin

She's off to do so, he sighs and turns back to the task at hand. He starts on making some chocolates knowing Fae feels better with chocolates. He also starts on a pot of soup, with fresh ingredients. The soup and chocolate will help her feel somewhat better while waiting for the medicine he sent Meyrin out to get hoping he made the right decision to send Meyrin to get the medicine. As long as she stays calm it should be no problem, even with how clumsy she is. He originally sent Baldroy and Finny with her so Fae could get peace and quiet, but also so those three could make sure the medicine would make it to the house in one piece. He'd rather not leave Fae's side with how bad she feels today.

He finishes the soup and as he stirs the chocolate making sure it don't stick to the pan. He makes the bowl of soup and gets what he needs to make the caramel filled chocolates. Watching the chocolate as he does so, not only making plain looking chocolates he also gets ready to make shapes out of them. While the chocolate settles, he makes her favorite glass of tea with honey for her throat and cough. He also makes some of the chocolate ones a little salty for flavor. She loves those as well, why he makes them for her that way. He carries the tray upstairs to her and knocks on the door.

"Come in" Fae says weekly, with a cough.

He does and sets the tray on the nightstand, he takes the thermometer out of her mouth and checks it with a frown.

"You're burning up, Lady Fae. How do you feel?" asks Sebastian, already knowing the answer.

"Icky" says Fae

He kisses her forehead gently, and climbs in bed with her. He holds her close and feeds her the soup. She eats about half of the bowl, which is fine by Sebastian. He gives her her tea next, which she sips slowly before setting it next to the soup.

"Delicious as always, Sebastian." says Fae, with a cough

"Thank you, Lady Fae. Medicine will be on the way and I have a special treat for you as well." says Sebastian

"Hmm?" manages Fae

"It's a surprise, kitten." says Sebastian

She nods accepting that answer as alright snuggling into Sebastian's chest. He lets her cuddling her close into his chest. She listens to his heartbeat dozing off, wandering how long he will stay before leaving and doing chores and not returning to her until bedtime. Her heads killing her so she is lightly dozing, he scratches her head without being asked to do it this time. He'd do anything for her, if it'd make her happy. She lets him, it takes a lot of scratching to take the pain away today. He scratches for about an hour before she is finally completely asleep. He hears Meyrin, Baldroy, and Finny coming back from retrieving medicine. He sets Fae down gently wrapping her into a lot of blankets hoping to sweat out the fever. He heads downstairs and gets the medicine from Meyrin.

"Thank you, for your help today. Go ahead and take the rest of the day off. You earned it." says Sebastian

They smile and hug him in thanks telling him how wonderful he is before leaving. He sighs and goes to check on the chocolates. They are actually done setting so he puts them in the freezer for an hour and straightens up the house for an hour before returning to the chocolates. First he checks the medicine to make sure it's the liquid kind that he specifically told them to do. It's not, he sighs he has to give it to her orally. Not that he thinks that's a bad thing at all. Any excuse to kiss her is good enough to him. They are finally done, he sighs relieved that they turned out alright. He makes her a plate full putting the rest back in the freezer for later. He even brings the medicine up and goes back to her. She is just waking back and sees him walking into the room. He changes the towel for her and kisses her nose, making her blush.

"Hi beautiful" he says

She rolls her eyes at him, she knows she must look like a mess right now. Heck, Sebastian would call her beautiful no matter what she was wearing or looked. She could be on the street on rags and to him she'd be the most beautiful homeless girl on the street. He comes over to her helping her sit up. He shows her the surprise he made for her. She brightens up immediately taking one from the plate.

"Yummy!" says Fae

"I'm glad" says Sebastian

She eats up and he slips one of the pills between his teeth. Her mouth is covered in chocolate when she's done. He sets the plate aside before pulling her in and kissing her, slipping the pill in her mouth. She kisses back taking the medicine with a gulp, which rewards her with slow passionate kisses scooping her up, standing up and switching places with her. Both of their hearts are pounding, before breaking the kiss. She melts into his chest happily, listening to the pounding heart of his. She smiles happily, he holds her close wrapping a blanket around her and him. This time when she falls asleep he holds her and stays. Throughout the day Sebastian changes the wash clothes on her forehead, gives her medicine and rewarding her with more kisses for taking it. Which she doesn't mind at all, she loves when he kisses her, no matter what the reason. He even makes her more soup and chocolates as well. He cuddles all day long even when she sleeps on him. The next morning Fae wakes up feeling a lot better.

"Good morning, Lady Fae. How are we feeling this morning?" asks Sebastian

"A lot better, thanks to you my sweethearted demon." says Fae, making Sebastian blush but smile at the same time.

"I'd do anything for you, doll. I love you." says Sebastian

"I love you too" says Fae smiling ear to ear

This time she kisses him and he wraps her arms around her waist, bringing her in.

The End


End file.
